A Tenkai Valentine
by HGM1Bubbles
Summary: A random Valentine's Day filled with mystery, silliness, jealousy, and a confession... Follow Guren and Chooki as events unfold. Warning: Gen/Guren, Chooki/Toxsa, slight Ceylan/Guren, Ceylan/OC Rating is slightly up for a bit of language and implications at the end.


**A Tenkai Valentine**

**A/N: You may notice that this story has a couple of homo pairs and doesn't really have a point. Alongside such oddness, you'll also notice that the writing style may change. That is the cause of this being a co-writing^^ I might've missed a few errors, so bear with me.. ^^; eheheh...**

**Anyway!~ Please enjoy my first Tenkai Knights fanfiction xD btw: I Disclaim the ownership of the characters and the show TENKAI KNIGHTS. exc, Melody. Which is an OC.**

* * *

A group of song birds were having an orcestra one morning. A particularly beautiful morning. The wonderous sounds of the song woke the people with hardly a grumble.

The tune flowed peacefully with the early cool breeze. This combined force permeated through an open window with red curtains.

A cat awoke with a shiver and mewled, snuggling deeper in its comfort. Eventually finding a suitable position, its tail swayed with contentment.

Said sway was the trigger to a sniffle...then a grumble...a yawn.

"Max...go purr somewhere else.." "Meeww...?"

A head of bushy red and black hair turned, along with the body. This body, belonging to a boy known as Guren Nash.

"Mmnn..Max!?..." A quiet gasp. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?! Great! Now I'm going to be late!...ugh."

With a flash Guren threw the blankets off and snatched a pair of clothes from the closet and ran to the restroom. In less than 3 minutes he was dressed and with another 4, had breakfast and was out the door.

* * *

A blue hair boy sat waiting with a big smile on his face. Seated in the back of his classroom, he observed his classmates. Most everyone were out of their seats talking to each other. As time ticked by the boy's smile lessened. Soon the teacher raised up from her desk. "Alright, everyone settle down now. Attendance has been taken, lets begin. Ceylan, would you mind passing out the papers for today?"

Ceylan Jones, the boy with blue hair sitting in the back was being asked to pass out papers.

A heavy sigh, "Certainly ma'am."

The sound of fast beating steps were getting louder and louder, a skid, then fast paced walking just up to the door. The door bursts open.

"I'm here!...So-sorry I'm late." An exhausted voice exclaims, followed by heavy breathing.

"Nice of you to finally join us . Go take your seat. You owe me time after class."

The red head blushed and solemnly nodded.

Every eye of the class was upon the intruder with a look of humor and smugness. All but a pair of bright blue that were filled to the brim with joy.

"Ceylan! The papers!" "Oh right!"

* * *

_What a way to start today. Hmm atleast Guren came._

"Pssst. Guren! Why were you late? Didn't get enough beauty sleep?"

_ hehe, that was a good one. One of my best probably. Oh? And what's this? Is he actually blushing? Man, this guy is such a tomato...haha._

"Ceylan!?...Don't say that.. I just forgot to set my alarm and I woke up late."

"Really? Is that all? Heh liar!I bet you worked all morning to make something special for a special someone..hmm hmm?"

"WHat?...why?"

_ Oh. I guess he forgot what day it was too..._

* * *

**Little While After Class~**

"I wonder why our teachers all mad today. I mean not that she usually isn't, but not that irritated...Come to think of it, some of the girls looked a little disappointed."

"Well I guess she didn't get her treat yet. Haha same for those girls."

"Oh?"

Just then a blushing pink haired girl rushed up and handed Guren a small pink envelope. With that, she took off around the corridor.

"Uhh what was that just now..." Guren looked down at the note.

Ceylan huffed, "eh whatever...lets see what the others are up to"

Guren looked at the envelope again,shrugged, and put it in his pocket.

Around the corner a boy wearing black scowled. Idiots all of them. he thought. but it wouldnt matter soon…Soon he would have what viluis promised him. as soon as they had the tenkai dragon...he,gen kurai, would have his father back…

He turned to his right to face the girl in pink. The decoy of his plan.

"Nice work, but you could've made it a bit more convincing."

"Hey, at least I got your dirty work done. Now wheres my pay, Gen?"

"I may need you to stick around. That idiot just stuck it in his pocket, and I want to be sure he reads it."

"Ugh...fine." The pink haired girl huffed and mumbled under her breath, 'how did I ever get in this mess of helping this loner..'

**Later at Lunch~**

"Hey guys! Nice to see you this lovely day~!"

Ceylan raised a brow.

"Whats got you in such high spirits?"

Toxsa shrugged. "Chooki's just giddy from all the valentines he's been getting from the girls basketball team."

Guren looked up in shocked. "Excuse me...what was that?"

"You heard 'im. Todays Valentine"s day ya numb skull!"

"What!?"

"Yeah. Figures you'd forget." Chooki laughed, then he looked at Toxsa. "Hey did u get any?"

Toxsa looked away. "No...but it doesnt matter…" Toxsa said as he got up and left the table.

"What's with him?" Chooki asked.

"Who knows?" said Ceylan with a shrug.

Just then a girl with long purple hair, purple eyes and a pink bow walked by. "Woah….who's that?"

"Her? Oh, thats Melody Rickson. She just started here today." Chooki said.

Ceylan looked at her dreamily. "She's soo pretty…" he sighed.

Guren giggled (aww) then looked at Chooki, who was looking in the direction where Toxsa left. "You ok?"

"Huh? Oh….yeah. I'm..I'm gonna go look for toxsa and see what's up ok?" he said and then he left.

Guren looked at Ceylan and asked,"Le'mme guess. You're gonna leave me too."

Ceylan grinned sheepishly, "I was gonna say hi to the Melody chick…..ehehehe...sry."he said.

Guren sighed. "ahhh its ok." he said smiling.

"I'll only be a table away." Ceylan said.

"I know. Go talk to her. haha" Guren chuckled.

After Ceylan left, Guren remembered the envelope in his pocket. He blush at the thought that this might be a valentine. He opened it up to find a note written in black calligraphy stating "Meet me in the park this evening." He stared at it for awhile, shocked and confused. Immediatley becoming flustered, he hid the note away and hoped no one saw.

Yet, several tables away, Gen snickered. "It worked. He looks convinced."

**~After School~**

"Man that girl was so nice! But her crazy sister drove me away. Sorry Guren, but by the time I left them you were gone…"

Guren nervously smile, "Ehh...that's alright. I'm sorry though. I had to..uh...take care of something.

_'As in something, I mean scurry out of the cafeteria whilst trying not to freak out. Hiding in the art room to cool off and catch my breath. I could've swore someone was watching me!'_

"Earth to Guren! You okay there buddy?!"

"WHAaa?!...ohh yeah sorry…"

"You spaced out there for a second. Is everything alright?"

Guren bit his lip and looked down. _'Maybe I should tell him...'_

With a sigh, Guren reached into his pocket again and retrieved the note. He handed it to Ceylan to read.

He watched as Ceylan's expressions changed comically.

Curiosity, Excitement, Shock, Jealousy?, Nothing, then Cautiousness.

"I don't know Guren… You don't even know this person. It could be trouble. "

"Ceylan….you could be right, but I want to know what this is all about."

"You're too nice Guren! What if this person tries to take advantage of you?!..."

"Relax Ceylan!...it's only during the evening, and we agreed we'd all meet at Toxsa's for some gaming. If I'm not back by then…..then I guess you can check on me…."

Guren gulped after hearing his own words. He tried to ignore the feeling, but the thought that this sort of thing actually does happen in real life…..he braced himself.

**~Meanwhile with Chooki and Toxsa~**

Chooki went outside, worried about Toxsa. He called out,"Toxsa! Hey, Toxsa you out here?!" Then a random girl with short blond hair came over. "If you're looking for Toxsa he went home. Got the principal's permission and everything."

"What?" Chooki cried, "Oh you have got to be kidding me….."

_'What happened now….oh gosh I wanna go check on him but I don't wanna ditch! And what about track practice?...hmmm…. I'll just go! Punishment is worth it!'_

Chooki ran to the place where he had his bike, unlocked it and raced to Toxsa's house.

_Man i just hope the idiot's ok…_

Chooki had no idea why, but Toxsa had been acting so strange lately. It was worrying him. Chooki finally came to a stop at Toxsa's driveway. He got off his bike and ran to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal Toxsa's sister Wakamei.

"Hey can I talk to Toxsa?" Chooki asked quickly.

"No sorry. He's uhhhh sick." Wakamei said and closed the door rather quickly.

'What? Sick? He was perfectly fine earlier?'

**~Inside~**

Wakamei sighed and walked back to the dining room table where Toxsa was sitting with a cup of tea.

"Was that him?" Toxsa asked quietly.

Wakamei nodded. "Yeah. You're gonna have to face him sooner or later Toxsa…"

"I know….." Toxsa said looking at the ceiling.

"By the way, I explained what happened to mom and dad and they understand. They said just relax for now, but you're not skipping school tomorow." Wakamei continued.

Toxsa nodded. At least his parents understood.

Wakamei looked at her younger brother sadly, remembering how he had walked through the door crying his heart out. She had never seen her brother cry like that..

**~~~~~after school**

Guren was sitting on his bike, waiting for Ceylan when the Melody girl came up to him.

"Hello. You're Ceylan's friend, Guren, right?" she asked.

"Uhhh yeah. I'm scared,what'd he tell you?" Guren said nervously.

Melody laughed.

"Oh not much. He said you were a good friend. A little spacey but a good friend." she said,smiling.

Just then Ceylan's voice reached the two's ears.

"Heeeyyy guys!"

Guren turned his head to see Ceylan coming down the school steps. He rushed to the two.

"Hey!" he said joyfully.

"Hey Ceylan. So I was wondering, theres this cool video game store that just opened up. You wanna go check it out?" Melody asked.

_Oh crap. ceylan. What now? You were supposed to help Guren….._

Ceylan looked at Guren. He smiled.

"Its ok Ceylan. I'll be fine." Guren said. "You two go have fun." Ceylan looked at Guren worriedly.

"Are you sure? I-I-" Ceylan asked timidly.

"I'm positive. Go."

Ceylan smiled, nodded, then left with Melody. Guren sighed. Sometimes it just seemed like he was getting left behind a lot.

_Oh well...it won't be so bad. I guess…_

Guren biked home and when he came through his door he was greeted by Max.

"Meow~~~" Max said as a cat version of "Welcome home Master!"

Guren chuckled and picked up Max, nuzzling….

"Awww Max….You're like the only one I know will always be here."

"Mew?"

"Hmm...if only you could talk… Anyway, I'm leaving you in charge for tonight. I gotta go meet someone at the park in a bit. Be good"

Max looked sad as he slowly trudged up the stairs after Guren. He sat on the bed and watched as Guren put his bag down and took his jacket.

In a moment Max was all alone again.

_**/**'I wish Guren knew he isn't the only one alone….I know! I'll Follow him!_'**/**

Max hopped off the bed and trotted downstairs.

**~~~Later that Evening at The Park~**

Guren sat on a park bench, drinking a soda….waiting for awhile now.

'Is this person ever going to show?'

Suddenly a voice reached Guren's ears.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Guren."

Guren turned to see none other than Gen behind him, a smirk on his face.

"Gen?" Guren cried, jumping up in surprise. "It-it was you?"

"Don't act so surprised"

"Wha-what do you mean? I don't understand!" Guren cried out, confused. "This makes no sense…."

_**/**'Oh look! Theres sir Guren!...wait...he looks distressed! I'll help!_'**/**

"Meeeeooowww!"

All of a sudden a black figure shot out of the bush and jumped on the bench.

"Ahhh!...w-what?! Max?!"

Max stood firm, glaring at Gen all the while growling.

"This your cat?"

Guren blushed and looked down at said cat."...Yeah"

"How charming…"

Guren, shaking from the outburst took a deep breath. He let it out in a hum..

"Max….calm down…"

Max fidgeted but otherwise remained rigid. He spared a glance at Guren _'I don't trust him'_ Pleading with his eyes.

Gen raised a brow at the exchange and stared just as sharply back at Max. Max spat.

Guren took Max into his arms cautiously. "Look Gen….I don't know what you wanted, but Max obviously doesn't like you…..sorry….." With that said Guren got up and made to leave. Gen stood shocked. 'What?! My chance was taken all because of that CAT?!'

Max purred smugly as he cuddled deep into Guren's arms. _**/**'Good! Let's go home Guren'**/**_

Guren, slightly embarrassed looked down at Max. _'I don't know why you came...but I'm kinda glad you did… Yet….'_

"WAIT!" Gen shot forward and took a hold of Guren's arm, causing him to drop Max. "Don't go yet!" He was breathing heavily.

Guren yelped at the sudden tight grip on his arm, and whimpered as he was whipped around to face Gen. ….a blush bloomed on his face at the sudden close proximity.

"Gen!?"

Suddenly Gen pulled Guren in for a kiss. It was a tad rough but sweet at the same time. Guren had no idea what was going on and when Gen pulled away Guren blushed brightly.

"I-I-i-...I uhhhh….." Guren stammered. Just then Guren's phone rang. It was Chooki.

_-omigod- chooki. you could not have called at a better time._

"Uhh….sorry.. I gotta get this. umm…" Guren said answering his cell.

**Guren-Chooki?**

**Chooki-Hey can you come over? I need your help.**

**Guren- Uhh yeah sure I'll be right there.**

**Chooki-K bye..**

Guren hung up and looked at Gen awkwardly.

"You have to go."

Guren felt his eyes well up…._'Th-that was my first...'_

Max was shocked and burned in anger. _**/**'That guys taking advantage of him!...hssss….Guren don't cry!'**/**_

Max couldn't hold back anymore when he saw a tear drip to the ground. With all his might he sprinted past the park and jumped onto the retreating Gen.

"What the-?"

Max growled and raised his paw. All went dark…..

When Max opened his eyes again, he saw blood. On his paw. And not of his own.

Gen hissed at the sting coming from his mouth. Blood dripping onto his jacket. _'A split lip...'_

Guren ran to Max "Max!" he checked Max all over. he looked ok. Then he looked at Gen.

"Are….are you ok?" Guren stood up and walked to him. Guren pulled a clean napkin he randomly had in his pocket, "Here...uh...lemme.." Guren timidly said. But Gen took the napkin from Guren's hands.

"I got it. I'm fine. You better go. Your friend…" Gen said, his voice tinged with a mix of anger and sadness.

"Chooki can wait a few minutes…..I-I'm sorry Max attacked you….I guess he got upset when he saw..… why...why did you kiss me?" Guren asked. But Gen kept silent and walked away.

**~~~~~~chooki's house**

Guren was about to knock on Chooki's door when it opened. It was Chooki, looking a bit depressed.

"Hey there you are.."

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Guren asked worriedly.

"You have to help me get through to Toxsa! C'mon you're better at this sentimental sorta thing…" Chooki sighed," I think he's upset about today…"

Guren tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Chooki looked at the ceiling.

"I mean like….He's upset about something and….I can't figure it out…."

"Hmmmm well let me stop by my house and I'll meet you at Toxsa's ok?" Guren said, happy to have something to get his mind of the incident with Gen.

"Ok….meanwhile I'll keep texting him."

"Good"

Chooki watched Guren leave then sighed. At least now he had some help. He then took out his phone and started trying to text Toxsa again.

**Chooki-Toxsa. Toxsa come on ik ur seeing these.**

**Chooki-Toxsa.**

**Chooki-TOXSA!**

**Chooki-TOXSA PLEASE! IM BEGGING YOU! TALK TO ME! I'LL GIVE YOU MY COPY OF FINAL FANTASY 12 IF YOU JUST FREAKING TALK TO ME!**

_Man I'm desperate._ Chooki thought to himself. He waited for several minutes when finally a ping sounded from his phone. It was Toxsa.

**Toxsa-What….**

**Chooki-Toxsa! Oh gosh finally!**

**Toxsa-What is it…..**

**Chooki- I just wanted to make sure you were ok….**

**Toxsa-...**

**Chooki-Why are you so upset? What did I do….**

At the other end of the phone Toxsa could feel that Chooki really wanted to know if he was ok. And he gets Final Fantasy 12 too...which was Chooki's favorite game.

_Chooki must be really worried to offer that up…._

Toxsa-(sighs) You didn't do anything…

On Chooki's end he smiled a-bit. Roleplaying usualy made Toxsa feel good when he was down. If Toxsa was trying to roleplay with him….it was a good sign.

**Chooki-(smiles) Ok thats good. I was really worried…(hugs you)**

**Toxsa-(blushes)**

Now Chooki was puzzeled. "'Blushes?' _wait…..hmm_.

I'm gonna try something when I get to his house.

**Chooki-Look Guren and I are on our way to your house ok? Is that ok? (still hugging you)**

**Toxsa-Y-yeah...I guess…**

**~~~~~Toxsa's house**

Guren brightend as Chooki rode up. "Hey! Took ya long enough." he said.

Chooki smiled abit. He and Guren walked up to the door. Guren knocked and Wakamei opened it.

"Oh hey. Toxsa said you two would be coming. Ceylan's already here."

"Huh? Ceylan's here?" Guren exclaimed. Wakamei nodded.

"Yeah they're up in Toxsa's room. Go on ahead." she said.

Guren and Chooki looked at each other and made their way to Toxsa room. Chooki knocked on the door.

"Come on in." came Toxsa's voice.

The door opened to Toxsa sitting on his bed and Ceylan in a beenie bag chair.

"Finally. We've been waiting for you." Ceylan whined.

"What happend to Melody?" Guren asked.

"She went home, but we are gonna play Super Smash bros tomorow" Ceylan replied.

"And I see you made it back safely. So who was it ? Tell me!"

Chooki and Toxsa looked at each other. Chooki raised a brow and they both exchanged the question 'What are they talking about?', with just a look.

Guren ruffled the back of his head. "Ahh no one. No one was there. Yep. I got stood up." he said nervously.

As Ceylan and Guren talked abit, Toxsa tugged on Chooki's sleeve. Chooki looked at him and Toxsa made the 'lets get out of here' motion. They snuck out of the room as Ceylan and Guren kept talking.

When they got outside, they sat on Toxsa's front yard. Toxsa sighed. "Chooki...look…I-"

Chooki put a finger to Toxsa's lips. "Its ok. Don't worry about it." Chooki said with a smile.

Toxsa frowned. "What makes you think I was apologizing? hmmmm?"

Chooki smirked. "'Cause I know you. I know how you think."

Toxsa blushed and looked away. "Whatever.."

Chooki leaned forward and put his fingers under Toxsa's chin and turned him around to face him.. Their faces centimeters away from each other…"Chooki...wha-wha...what are you…" Toxsa stammered. But he was silenced by Chooki's lips pressing against his.

When they parted, Toxsa tried so hard to keep it inside. But out came those words he never thought he'd say…."I...I love you.."

Chooki smiled. "Thought so."

Toxsa blushed madly.

_No! Oh nononono...now he knows! Great, I'm gonna get freaking pushed away and called a freak and-_

"Good."

"WHATTAYA MEAN GOOD YOU MORON?!" Toxsa cried.

Chooki grinned and said,"I thought I was the only one."

"What..what do you…" Toxsa stammered, "Are you saying?"

"I love you too, Toxsa." and with that Chooki kissed Toxsa again, then held him gently.

"You're an idiot…."Toxsa muttered.

Chooki winked. "But I'm your idiot"

"Heck yeah"

**~~~ Back Inside ~~~**

By now Guren was halfway through his explanation, and blushing madly.

Wakamei walked in carrying a tray of tea. "Oh?...Mind telling me what's goin on? And where is my brother by the way?"

Ceylan shushed her and motioned for her to take a seat. "SHHH! It's getting to the part!" Wakame looked puzzled, "What part?"

A mumbled sentenced floated through the air. "Hhhh isshed eeh…"

Ceylan frowned, "Excuse meh? Whut was that?" Wakame looked bored, " Maybe you should get your face out of that pillow Guren…"

Pushing the pillow aside, and keeping his face covered with his hair, Guren cleared his throat. Suspenseful silence…" HE KISSED ME OKAY!"

Ceylan smiled….then froze...his face became neutral.

Wakamei felt his aura change, and so she quickly excused herself.

She fled to the door, and once outside heard it. "HE DID WHAT?!"

Guren sighed. "Yeah. He kissed me."

Ceylan growled. "No one takes advantage of my best friend like that!"

"Ceylan."

"That butthead is gonna get his butt kicked!"

"Ceylan!" _'plus...Max already beat you there'_

"What?"

"I...I kinda liked it."

"oh." Ceylan blinked in surprise, then realized something. Toxsa and Chooki were nowhere to be found.

"Where's Toxsa and Chooki?" Ceylan asked.

"Not entirely sure."Guren said, now puzzled as well.

Toxsa and Chooki both turned to Wakamei who was looking at us in surprise.

"Neh!?"

Toxsa blushed bright red."Uhhhh...hey sis."

Wakamei smiled abit. "Well glad you got it settled at least." Then she went back inside. Then…..Guren and Ceyaln came out.

"Fuck." Toxsa cussed.

Ceylan and Guren's jaws dropped.

"Ummm woah...ok,ok, someone tell me what's going on here?" Ceylan said obviously freaking out.

Guren shrugged. "I...have no idea myself.."

Chooki and toxsa stood up, both blushing.

"Ummm are you two….dating?" Ceylan asked delicately.

Chooki scratched the back of his head. "Yeeah."

"Oh holy crap."

"Can we go inside so we don't cause a big scene?" Toxsa asked.

"I think that went out the window when you two started macking all over each other out on your front lawn Toxsa." Ceylan stated.

"Right…"

"Lets still go inside so this can all be explained. So no one faints or anything." Guren said.

**~~~Meanwhile with Gen~**

The handkerchief Guren lended to me was now stained red and caked with dry blood. Somehow I managed to get the bleeding under control, yet it is still sensitive. With that caution in mind, the ability to talk is out of the question. Not that I did much.

My mind kept going back to the past few hours. I couldn't help but feel irritated whenever Guren's cat was remembered._ 'If it weren't for him…..'_

My train of thought was cut short by the feeling of 'need'. 'Want' for those lips to be against mine again. To claim every fiber of his being.

_'What I got out of it wasn't so bad though. I now know not to be around when his cat is. And one can't forget the flavor and warmth which accompanied a kiss'._

This Valentine didn't quite go as planned, but I guess it wasn't that bad either.

"I look forward to more, Guren."

**~~~ Guren's House~~~**

"Achooo!... huh?"

"Meww….grr…."

**THE END?**

* * *

**Toxsa: Pause Button! Where do you think you're going?**

**Me: I'll be gone tomarrow for some parade buissness.**

**Chooki: Awww but it was just getting to the part….**

**Me: Lol you can continue your 'romancing'...Just behave! I don't want to come back to anyone pregnant .**

**dez-who is there to get pregnant? lol most of our couples in this are gay XDD**

**toxsa-exactly**

**Gen: We'lll try…**

**Guren: ;/;**

**Ceylan: ...**

**Me: Now what did I just Say?!**

**Guren: Ceylan...I think I'll stick with you….who know what dangers lurk beyond the page.**

**Gen: Guren~**

**Ceylan: Don't worry darling~ I'll protect you~ *smirks and glare daggers at Gen behind Guren's back***

**Gen: *scowls***

**Toxsa: ^^; oh-kay then….how about we just play games until everyone comes back?**

**Guren: s-sound great ^^**

**Chooki: ^^**

**melody-we're forgettiong about meh here! ceylan! dont leave mehh! ;_;**

**ceylan-oh sry (hugs melody) you can come along for the ride too.**

**dez-what just happend? _**

**Me:...I d k…*feels the tenseness* Anywho~ you can do the chooki toxsa part if you want, leading up to his house**

**dez-yay ^w^ oh wait, i can still do stuff wit ceylan an melody right? OwO**

**Me: Lol of course~ xD**

**dez-coolio XD**

**Me: oooh you should have ceylan and melody go do something so that guren still ends up going to the park by himself in the end~ xD**

**Guren: ;m;**

**Ceylan: Yay!**

**Me: than they all meet up at toxsa's**

**Gen: Me too?**

**Me: we'll see**

**dez-okie but how long u got till you gotta get off?**

**Me: Maybe 10 -20 minutes?**

**well at least we have SOME time. lol btw there is a comments system where we can do all this randomness XD**


End file.
